blockycarsonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs
Can't load the game. ��Check your internet connection, if this doesn't help, reinstall the game only AFTER you CHECK your Google Play syncronization! Please, check it or you may lose your game's current save data. - if I did not sync my game data and the game wont load anymore. What should I do? ��Unfortunately, old accounts can't be restored if they were not saved and you will be required to start over. Why is it when I clicked variants and multiplayer battles I cant see any servers, Am I banned? ��Certain cars can't take part in Blocky Cars battles except DUEL mode. Be careful and don't take part in duels with such cars. A button for purchasing a new car's slot is no longer in my game. What should I do? ��This means that you've reached the slots limit - 5 slots is max. Another slot will appear only if you buy a car in the store. I am banned in Blocky chat for nothing! ��Sometimes this happens, just reload the game. What if I delete the game and install it again and press "create account" button. Will I get 2 accounts simultaneously? ��No, you will not get 2 accounts. If you will refuse to restore your old account and decide to create a new one, your current progress will be erased and you will no longer be able to restore it. I see a player in the battle, I'm shooting but can't kill him. What is that? ��This happens when your enemies are watching ads, if he does not come back after few minutes, the system will delete him from the current battle. I've made a purchase in the bank, it took my money but the purchase doesn't appear in my game. What should I do? ��Make a Bug report right from the game and don't forget to provide Blocky Cars support team with: - receipt of your purchase - your mail which is synced to the account used for making this purchase - your in-game ID. I've got a new device and would like to play on the same Blocky Cars account I've used on my old device. How can I do this? ��You can do this only if you're playing on ANDROID and your new device is on Andriod too. So, check if your Blocky Cars account is synced to Google Play services. Use the same Google account on your new device to load the game. !In all of the other cases you can't restore your account on your new device! What are you doing with those who cheat? ��Cheaters will be banned in the game and they will never access Blocky Cars. What is a code for a friend? ��To find your code for a friend enter Settings - Account - Friend code. A code for a friend can be used single-time by one player. One code for a friend is for 1 player, so other players can't use it. Enter the code 1 time and get 50 energy units. How to choose a gun in hero mode? ��To change your gun, go to the battle and you'll see weapons icons with arrows, tap on this arrow or swipe the icon itself up and you'll see your guns, choose any gun you want to use. How to change my nickname? ��Enter settings, change your nickname and reload the game. How to join a clan? ��There is currently no clan system in the game. How does the system of chests work? ��All rewards from the chests are dropping in an absolutely random way. Everything depends on your luck! Category:Parts Category:浮上